The Case He Couldn't Forget
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: When they solved the case Spencer Reid couldn't figure out why he couldn't forget Elizabeth Thomas. What will happen when she shows back up, in desperate need of his help, making him relive one of the worst times in his life?
1. Chapter 1 Profile

****

Location: Quantico, Virginia

Jennifer Jereau gathered the members of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit in the conference room.

"We just got a call from the Greenville, South Carolina Police Department, in the past two months, fourteen girls have been found raped and strangled, there bodies found in a local park. Their ages range from fifteen to seventeen and each girl was found with a letter, a last words of sort. Another girl, Elizabeth Thomas, has been reported missing by her aunt. Her parent's were killed during the girl's abduction."

"Are the letters any help?"

They're sending over the last one, found with the body of fifteen year old Samantha Collins."

"Why wait so long to call us in?" Emily Prentiss asked.

"They said they didn't see the pattern, they thought they could catch the guy." JJ replied.

"Fourteen bodies, raped, strangled, no there's no pattern." Derek Morgan said.

"They've botched a lot of cases over the past couple years. They didn't want to seem incompetent by bringing in the FBI." Rossi said, clearly irritated.

"Wheels up in 20," Aaron Hotchner said, "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us."

Once they were on the plane, JJ, passed out copies of the last letter, which had just been faxed through. It read;

__

If you're reading this I'm in a better place. Know how much I loved you and how much you taught me. They say time heals all wounds in time, so don't bury away the bad memories, replace them with the good. Tell my friends I love them and how much I was blessed to know them. Especially Liz, she helped me so much. I will always be with you. Your baby girl,

Samantha

"There's nothing here." Emily said, "It's just last words, nothing helpful."

Hotch came up from the back of the plane. "I called Spencer, his mom is doing better and he's going to take a flight that leaves tomorrow night. When we get there JJ, Derek, I want you to go to the station and start sorting through things. I'll take Rossi and Emily to the last victims house, see what we can find.

****

Location: Greenville, SC

There were fourteen letters, all similar, but all written by a different girl. In the past three hours JJ and Derek had gone through them at least ten times each.

"This is pointless," Derek Morgan said, throwing one of them aside. "There's nothing here."

"There has to be, there was no DNA evidence on the bodies, these letters are all we have got to go on."

Even when the rest of the team got there, they found nothing. Hotch's group had been unsuccessful with Samantha's parents, the girl had been well liked and the parents had no enemies. They were all thankful for Spencer's arrival two days later.

Spencer Reid had been quiet, something that was uncommon for him. It was his first day on the case, he'd been carefully analyzing the letters for the past hour. He stared intently at the one that had been found with the last victim. Finally, he looked up.

"This last one, I think there's something here. She underlined several phrases, ones that wouldn't make the unsub suspicious, but that I think are clues." he said finally, beginning to list the phrases on a marker board. "She underlined _"blessed to know them" _and _"you taught me" _I'm venturing a guess here, but I think the unsub was her teacher at some point. She also underlined the phrase _"don't bury away the bad memories, replace them with the good."_

"Oh, come onBoy Wonder, even you can't get something out of that." Emily Prentiss quipped.

"Just that the unsub is using these girls to replace someone he probably lost. Considering she also underlined, _"your baby girl,"_ I'd say it's his daughter." he said with a shrug. "The only one that confused me was her underlining "_Especially Liz, she helped me so much." _Her parents told officers Samantha didn't have any friends named Liz or Elizabeth, but I knew I'd seen the name somewhere, so I went back through the files. Elizabeth Thomas is one of the victims that is still missing, the one that's set to die tomorrow."

"But what does she mean by _Liz helped her_?" Rossi asked.

"I think Liz helped her word the letter, leave the clues that would help us find the other girls." Reid said.

Everyone was staring at him, except Agent Aaron Hotchner, who picked up his phone and called Penelope Garcia, the team's technical analyst.

"You've reached the all knowing one, how can I help you?" she chimed.

"Garcia, I've sent you a list of names, see if they have any teachers in common." Hotch could hear typing on the other end for several minutes.

"Two had the same English teacher, a Patricia Simmons and they were all in a summer arts program directed by a Jordan Daniels." she said.

"Ok, Garcia, has he lost anyone, maybe a daughter?"

"Two years ago his daughter was found raped and strangled. She was seventeen."

"Same way the victims were killed, and they were all between fourteen and seventeen." said Spencer quietly.

"Garcia, I need everything you have on this guy. If he holds to pattern, Elizabeth Thomas dies tomorrow."

"Right away," she said

Hotch's computer beeped ten minutes later and he pulled up the file.

Hotch rattled off an address and told Rossi, Derek and Emily to go check it out.

"Is that the same place he lived when his daughter was killed?" Spencer asked.

Hotch flipped a couple pages, "No, he lived on the other side of town, that house is now condemned." he picked up his phone, "He gave Derek the other address, try this one first, it would make more since for him to keep them there. We'll meet you there."

****


	2. Chapter 2 Rescue

Elizabeth Thomas stared at the ceiling. She was chained to a twin bed in a basement, and could hear Tori, a girl he'd brought in the day before whimpering quietly. She couldn't think straight, none of them had been able to in the end. They were drugged twice a day to keep them quiet and she wasn't even sure what she'd been drugged with. She could hear footsteps on the floorboards above her head, and knew he would be with them any minute.

She heard the door open, and Jordan Daniels came down the stairs, two needles in hand. She remembered the art camp she'd attended that past summer, he'd been so nice to them. She would have never thought this possible of him.

"Girl's I have to go out for awhile, and when I come back, I'll have you a new friend," he said, as he injected them with the drugs.

"Please, please, just let us go," Tori cried. Elizabeth heard Daniels hit her, he liked them quiet.

She listened for his footsteps to fade away and heard the distant cranking of a car. Lifting her head as much as she could, she looked in Tori's direction.

"Are you ok?" she asked, knowing it was a stupid question, neither of them were ok.

"It doesn't hurt too bad," the girl whispered, "Probably just a black eye."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and lay back on the bed, silently praying for someone to save them. She wasn't sure how long she'd been laying there, when she heard a loud crash.

After busting down the door, Hotch gave out orders, Morgan and Emily upstairs, he and Rossi would take the first floor and Reid would check the basement. The team spread out, Morgan and Emily made their way up the stairs, guns drawn, and began checking rooms. They couldn't find anything. Flashlight in one hand, gun in the other, Spencer reached the basement door, it was padlocked. He picked the lock and went inside. He could hear nothing, but when his flashlight hit one corner he saw the girl chained to the bed. He made his way to her and began undoing the chains. The girl was bruised, terrified and dazed.

"I'm Spencer Reid with the FBI, I'm going to get you out of here. Can you tell me your name?"

"Elizabeth," she said weakly, "Elizabeth Thomas. Help her, help Tori."

"Who's Tori?" he asked.

"Over there." she said, motioning across the room.

Spencer turned his head, there was another girl, he grabbed his radio. "I'm going to need help down here, we've got two girls."

He heard footsteps a couple minutes later, it was Rossi.

"I called for ambulances. Are these two…"

"Alive, yeah, the girl there, Tori, seems ok, but Elizabeth is pretty out of it, she keeps drifting in and out of consciousness."

Upstairs things weren't going so well. Daniels had just entered the house with another girl, and had a knife to her throat. He hadn't realized he wasn't alone. Morgan came down the stairs, gun pulled. Daniels turned at the sound.

"Let her go Daniels, it's over."

"Let her go, why should I? The police did nothing to find my daughter's killer, I told them they'd be sorry, and I was right. Fourteen dead girls, fifteen in just a minute." he said, sadisticly.

"Come on, you really think your daughter would have wanted this. She'd want you to move on, honor her memory, not turn her into the reason for your little killing spree."

"I'll tell you what my daughter didn't want, that's to die, she had her whole life in front of her." he screamed, bearing the knife harder to the girls throat.

"Just put it down, walk away, man, I don't want to shoot you." Morgan said.

"Not going to happen," the man laughed, cutting into the girl's skin.

Morgan pulled the trigger, hitting him dead between the eyes. It was the only shot he could risk, in order to not hurt the girl.

Rossi and Spencer heard the shot, and exchanged worried glances. Rossi grabbed his radio.

"What's going on up there?"

"It's okay, Daniels came in with another girl, I had no choice but to take her down."

"Is the girl okay?"

"Fine, shook up, but fine."

"I'm going to go see if there are any sweatshirts or blankets in the car, these girls are borderline hypothermic." Spencer said, before disappearing up the stairs. He returned minutes later and tossed Rossi a sweatshirt for Tori. He knelt down beside Elizabeth, who was conscious, but barely.

"Can you sit up so I can get this on you, we need to get you warm." he said.

She nodded and eased herself into a sitting position, they had gotten the girls in the shirts just as medics came down the stairs.

****


	3. Chapter 3 Hospital

**Chapter 3: Hospital**

Elizabeth woke up screaming. Spencer had been dozing in the waiting room when her scream woke him up. Having already questioned Tori, and not getting much, they needed to see if Elizabeth could give them more to go on. Daniels was dead, they'd had no choice but to shoot when he'd put a gun to the girl's head. He watched as nurses and the doctor went into her room. Several minutes later one of the nurses exited and walked over to Spencer.

"She's awake and asking for you Dr. Reid, she said you were the one to find her and she'd like to thank you."

As Spencer approached the room the rest of the medical staff exited it. He knocked on the door before entering. He was pleased to see she looked better, still a little out of it, but alert. She still wore the FBI sweatshirt.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

"Sore, a little dazed, mostly I'm thankful to be alive. I can't thank your team enough for saving me. I didn't think anyone would ever find us."

"It was thanks to the letter found with the last body that we found you. Samantha, underlined the phrase, "especially Liz she helped me so much" was she talking about you?"

"Maybe, I helped her write the letter, leave the clues. I was going to do it in mine, but she said she would, there was no reason for me to die too." Elizabeth said, tears running down her face. "She didn't have to give me the credit, I just…just didn't want anyone else to die."

"What you did, was incredibly brave, you saved the lives of at least two other girls. A lot of people just panic in situations like yours but you stayed calm and rational." Spencer said quietly.

"Sometimes I think that's a miracle in itself." she said with a small laugh. "So he's going to jail then, Mr. Daniels?"

"One of the officers had to shoot him, he brought in another girl and put a knife to her throat."

"So it's over, it's really over. My parents, where are they?"

Spencer froze, the parents had been killed when Daniels broke into their home, they'd apparently woken up and gone to check on Liz, only to find her being kidnapped, but how did he tell her that, after everything she'd been through. He stood and moved from the chair to the edge of the bed.

"Elizabeth, I don't even know how to say this…" he started.

"It's ok Spencer, just say whatever it is."

"When Daniel's broke into your house and kidnapped you, your parents woke up and came to check on you, he shot them. They didn't make it, I'm so sorry Elizabeth."

She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. Spencer leaned in to hug her, but his cell phone rang. He knew he should answer it, but was more worried about Elizabeth. He ignored it and pulled the girl to him, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, so, so sorry." he whispered, as the phone started ringing again.

"You should take that." she said pulling back.

Spencer walked out into the hall, the calls were from Derek Morgan. He called him back.

"About time," Morgan said answering. "Did you get anything from Elizabeth."

Spencer closed his eyes, "Derek, I just had to tell her that her parents are dead, she's not doing to well right now. Honestly, I haven't even started really questioning her."

He knew it was his job, that it was supposed to be his number one priority to finish the profile. The team had other cases and needed to get back to Quantico, but he was having trouble treating this girl like just another victim.

"You need to get on it, Reid, Hotch is ready to get back to headquarters."

Spencer hung up and went back into the room and sat down. This was the first time he could remember ever truly hating his job.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry to take you back to what happened so quickly, but I need to ask you some questions about the time you were being held."

Elizabeth nodded going into everything she could in detail, it was harder than she thought it would be to relive it. He knew how hard it was, he'd been on both ends, the savior and the captive, it was why he'd been so hesitate to make her go into it again. He stayed with her as long as he could, incredibly unwilling to leave her. When he had escaped Tobias, he'd had his friends to get him through it. Who did Elizabeth have? As far as he knew there was no other family, after what she'd been through, he also knew friends would be reluctant to bring her into their homes. Foster care, that's what it left, Elizabeth needed stability, something he wondered when she'd find again.

He met the team at the airstrip and gave Hotch his write-up once they were on the plane. Hotch read through it and was surprised.

"You got more from her than we could have hoped for. Most victims don't open up this much, this quickly."

"She said she wanted to make sure we had the most detailed profile possible, so people would know what to look for in case something like this happened again. She said she'd help as much as possible, no matter how hard it was." Spencer said.

"The other girl, you know how we thought it was strange she wasn't reported missing? Well, Garcia just found out she was... in Michigan. " JJ said, looking at a fax that had just come through.

"Michigan? All the other girls were local, though." Spencer said with a furrowed brow.

"I guess that secret died with Jordan Daniels." Emily said.

The team exchanged confused glances, knowing Emily was right.

"_Hope dangles on a string like slow spinning redemption" Dashboard Confessional_

****This is my first go with fanfiction, so please, please review. I would love some feedback****


	4. Chapter 4 Can't Forget

Spencer sat at his desk, filling out the countless stacks of paperwork that would profile and close the case. He separated out the girls into separate folders, pausing briefly when he got to a picture of Elizabeth. He wondered how she was doing. In the short time he'd spent with her he'd formed an attachment, the same way Rossi had to the three kids who'd parents had been killed twenty years ago. He picked up his phone and called the hospital Elizabeth was in and found out she'd be released the next day. He was glad to hear it, she could finally move on with her life. He pushed the papers aside and rested his head in his hands, only looking up when he heard Derek.

"Something's been off with you since we got back. You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"What makes you think something's off?" Spencer said, doing his best to evade the question.

"You're too quiet, preoccupied…and you've been staring at that picture for the last fifteen minutes."

Spencer laughed, "I just can't help wondering what's going to happen to her, parents dead, no family, and she gets out of the hospital tomorrow. I can't imagine what it will be like if she ends up in foster care after everything she's been through."

"She won't necessarily end up in foster care, she's sixteen, if she has means to take care of herself, even if it's the life insurance, she can choose to live on her own. We've seen cases like this, where both parents end up dead, what's different about this case, man?"

Spencer furrowed his brow, "Honestly, I don't know. Once the paperwork is done, and I can put this case out of my mind , I'll be fine."

"Alright," Derek said, standing up, "You need me though…"

"Yeah, I know, thanks Derek."

It took them all day and part of the next to officially close the case and it took two weeks for Spencer to realize memories of Elizabeth Thomas weren't going anywhere.

Agent David Rossi looked up when Spencer knocked on his office door. He was surprised, other than Hotch, the BAU members didn't come to chat often.

"Come on in, Reid!" he called, moving to clean the papers out of the only other chair in the room.

Spencer opened the door, "Agent Rossi, do you have a minute, I have something I need to ask you."

"Sure kid, have a seat." Rossi said, taking his own seat back and folding his hands together.

"Those charms you always carry around, the ones belonging to those three kids, I'm not trying to pry, but what about that case stayed with you?"

"There are a lot of things about that case that have stayed with me. Mostly the looks on their faces when child services had to take them away, when they realized their family had been destroyed. The oldest girl was only eight, it was heartbreaking." he replied, studying Spencer intently. "We're not talking about me though are we, kid? You found that case for you."

"Yeah, I think so, I haven't been able to put Elizabeth Thomas out of my head. I keep seeing her face when I told her she was safe, that I was going to get her out. He kept them doped up, twice a day, that's why she was so dazed when I pulled her out."

"You were held captive and drugged a few years ago, weren't you? Rossi asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with this."

"Spencer, this girl went through a lot of the same things you did. She was smart enough to lead us right to her, the same way you did. You're attached to her, because she's you, three years ago."

"I didn't really consider it like that, but you're right, it makes sense. Thanks Agent Rossi," he got up to leave and paused at the door, "Agent Rossi, I'm really glad you came back to the team," he left and shut the door behind him.

Rossi smiled, he was the first person to tell him that, other than Hotch, but Rossi was pretty sure that had been professional courtesy.


	5. Chapter 5 Face From The Past

Her light brown hair blew around her face as she approached the double glass doors. She'd been behind the wheel for eight hours and still hadn't figured out why she was here. He probably didn't even remember her, she was one face in who knew how many hundreds, that he'd seen. She had nowhere else to turn, her family was gone, she'd drifted apart from her friends who had edited everything they'd said in fear of triggering something bad for her. She approached the desk in the main lobby.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm looking for the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"Third floor, but you'll have to sign in here first."

She quickly scribbled Elizabeth Thomas on the sheet, while the receptionist copied her license, then headed for the elevator. When she got off she was greeted by another desk, signed in on another sheet, and told to wait. She sat and saw a tall and slightly intimidating man get off the elevator and stop at the desk. She heard low whispers and saw the receptionist's eyes flicker toward her. The man turned and walked over to her.

"I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner, captain of the BAU, what can I do for you?"

She stood, "My name is Elizabeth Thomas, I'm looking for Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Well, I'm not sure he's in yet, but come with me and we'll find out."

Hotch didn't remember the name, nor did he recognize the girl, who had been beaten and dazed the last time he'd seen her. Elizabeth had changed a lot, her hair was a little darker, the wounds had healed and she was no longer anorexic from malnourishment. He led her upstairs to a conference room, and told her he'd send Reid in as soon as he got there. There was a knock at the door a couple minutes later. Elizabeth looked up to see a face she vaguely recognized.

"You look better," he said.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "Thanks. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but do I know you. You look familiar, but…"

"Sorry, I'm Agent David Rossi, I was the one who carried the second girl out. What brings you to Quantico, Ms. Thomas?"

"I was hoping to see Dr. Reid," she said, trying to be vague, she didn't want to get into this conversation twice.

"Well, it looks like he just walked in. I'll get him." Rossi left wondering the reason she wanted to see Spencer. Somehow, he doubted it was a social call. Elizabeth turned away as Rossi left.

She turned only when she heard the quiet knock.

"Rossi said you wanted to see me… Elizabeth?!" Spencer was shocked to see her.

"I know I probably shouldn't be here…"

"No, it's good to see you. How have you been?" he asked, hugging her. He couldn't believe how much better she looked. He took a seat in one of the chairs.

Elizabeth followed suit, "I've been okay," she started, when the door opened.

"Spencer," They both looked up to see the dark haired girl that had spoken. "Sorry, I didn't know you were with anyone."

"No problem, what's up Emily?"

"JJ is looking for you."

Spencer stood and looked at Elizabeth, "I will be right back."

Elizabeth nodded and was surprised that Emily didn't leave when he did. "Can I get you a coke or something?" she asked.

"That would be great, thanks."

Emily came back with the drink a couple minutes later and took the chair Spencer had abandoned. "So, how do you know Reid?"

"You guys helped solve a case in South Carolina about a month ago. Spencer saved my life."

"Right, I'm Emily Prentiss, by the way _Reid's_ partner." Elizabeth wondered why she put so much emphasis on Reid's name. She only had a fleeting second to wonder if Emily thought of Spencer as more than a partner, when the door opened and he walked back in.

"Sorry about that," he apologized as Emily made her exit.

"It's fine," Elizabeth said with a small smile. "How have you been?"

"Good, only one other case since yours, which as of lately is a light load. We had five consecutive cases before yours." he couldn't get over how different she looked, her hair was a little darker, the bruises on her face had healed, she was incredibly pretty. "What about you? How have you been? You look good." Spencer was aware he was babbling and shut up.

"I'm coping, it's hard, especially with my parents gone. I don't really know where to turn anymore, my friends, it got too hard for them to be around me. They were afraid they'd say the wrong thing, remind me somehow of what happened. Nobody wants a friend they're afraid to talk around, " she said, glancing past Spencer and out the window behind him.

He watched her intently, he could tell the kidnapping had damaged her more than anyone probably realized. It was written all over her face. He also noticed that her hands were shaking. Something was wrong, he could tell.

"Is something wrong? You seem a little preoccupied." he asked.

Elizabeth laughed, but it was strained. "No, it was just a long drive, that's all."

How did she tell him what was really wrong? How did she tell anyone? Fear was dominating her, she wanted to just walk away. She bit down on her bottom lip, still staring out the window.

"Liz, there's something you're not saying, isn't there? wondering what the girl could be keeping

"I wish I could say no, I wish I could say everything is fine and that this was purely a social visit. The truth is I don't know if I should even be here, I have no right to ask you what I'm getting ready to, but I don't know who else to turn to for help. I tried support groups, but they wanted me to keep reliving what happened, and I just couldn't" her voice broke more with every word.

Spencer knelt down in front of her, he didn't have to ask what she meant by support group, his mind was replaying the conversation from the hospital with perfect clarity. He put his hands on her shoulders, he knew she needed to be the one to say it.

"What is it Liz? You can tell me."

She closed her eyes, tears streaming freely down her face, "We were being shot up when he was holding us captive. A pain killer with a hallucinogen, once I got out of the hospital, I started craving it, I couldn't get through a day without him. I want to stop, but I can't and I'm scared Spencer, so scared.

"It's going to be okay. I'll get you through this, but I need to know two things. When is the last time you took them? And, where are they?"

Elizabeth was surprised how safe she felt with him. She hardly knew him, yet she had no problem trusting him with her darkest secret. Nor did she doubt he was sincere about helping her.

She seemed to be struggling with something for a moment, "They're in my car, the dash, and I haven't taken anything since the day before yesterday."

Spencer nodded and then had her lead him to her car so he could get rid of them. He picked up the bag of small vials, noticing how strikingly similar they were to the drugs he'd gotten addicted to two years earlier. Wow, he thought, had it really been two years since Gideon had done the same thing for him, he was going to do for her. He knew without a doubt this would be hard, he also knew he had to save her.


	6. Chapter 6 Getting To Know You

Spencer knew she would have to stay close to him, the withdraw and cravings would be the worst part. He had been ready to turn on everyone when he was coming off drugs.

"You're not going to be yourself, when you're coming off these. Someone's going to have to be around you at all times. My apartment has two bedrooms, how would you feel about staying there?" Spencer asked.

"I'd feel like I was intruding in your life."

"No, not at all. Truthfully, I would worry if you weren't there."

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment, then nodded. Spencer's apartment was immaculate. She'd never seen somewhere so neat, especially a single guy's apartment. She was almost afraid to touch anything.

"Wow, you have a really nice apartment."

"Thanks, it's a little messy for my taste right now, but that's probably just me, I'm sort of a neat freak." he said opening a bedroom door. "I normally just use this room for guests, which I don't have often, so it's not much."

The room had a large window, a twin bed, nightstand, bookshelf and closet. He sat Elizabeth's bag down on the bed, "I'll leave you to get settled in."

She put the few clothes she'd brought in the dresser, and the book she was reading on the nightstand. She had a couple other books she'd brought for the simple fact that she read fast, and she put these on an empty shelf on the bookcase. She paused and scanned the books Spencer had on the shelves. She recognized only a couple titles, most of them weren't even in English. She went back into the living room.

"Did you know the books in that spare room are in like four different languages?"

"Yes, I have the English versions of a few if you want to borrow them."

"Wait, so you're telling me you can read four different languages?" she said, awestruck.

" Not at 20,000 words a minute, but yes."

"20,000 words a minute, you're not kidding, are you?

"No, I have a photographic memory."

"Wow, so I was thinking, you're 26 and have been at the BAU for three years, and you have a PhD, how old were you exactly when you graduated high school? Because, 18 doesn't add up."

"I was twelve. I was 18 when I got my second PhD."

"Second?! How many do you have?"

"Three and a Masters in Psychology. What were you into in school? You're a senior right?" he asked.

"I graduated early, when I was sixteen. I was mostly interested in writing. I was on the school literary magazine, newspaper, yearbook, AP English, anything I could get my hands on. Once this is over, once I'm better, I was thinking maybe I'd go to college and major in English."

"You'd be good at it. If it hadn't been for that letter, that case may have gone unsolved. You're writing skills are incredible, that was obvious. Most people couldn't have done what you did in a state of fear."

"Thanks," she said.

They spent the next hour or so talking about what they were interested in, movies, books, music, everything. She wasn't used to people caring about her opinion on things. The only time she'd felt like her opinion mattered was when she was writing.

"So, how long is it going to be before I start feeling different, from being off the drugs."

"They've only been out of your system for about a day and a half, your body hasn't really registered that your withholding them yet. You'll probably start feeling it tonight or tomorrow."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and nodded slowly. "You're sure about this, about me staying?"

"I am absolutely sure. I know what you're going through and I promise you will get through this."

****This is mostly back story, but had to be done for progressions sake****


	7. Chapter 7 Help

_"I will be your guardian when all is crumbling, I'll steady your hand." The Fray_

"So this is what hell is like," Elizabeth thought, staring at the clock. It was 2:30 A.M., and the craving was overwhelming. Her face was drenched in a cold sweat, her hands were shaking, and she felt like she was coming out of her skin. She walked into the bathroom and splashed warm water on her face, trying to counteract the chills. When she looked in the mirror and patted her face dry, she saw she was ghostly pale, and hardly recognized herself. She made her way to the living room and sat down on the couch, turning when she heard footsteps. Slightly disheveled, Spencer walked into the room.

"I thought I heard you, everything ok?" he asked, obvious concern on his face.

"No, I feel like I am coming out of my skin, and all I can think about is getting a fix."

"The first week is the hardest, you'll feel like you're going out of your mind, get violent urges, that's why I said you needed someone close."

"You're saying there's a chance I could hurt you?" she said, her hands shaking worse, only this time out of fear.

"I'm not going to let you hurt yourself, or anyone else, I promise."

They were both quiet for several minutes, Spencer trying to come up with a way to get her mind off the cravings.

"So who have you been staying with, a foster family? They know you're here right?"

"I wasn't ever put with a foster family, I'm seventeen so the state said if I could show means of taking care of my self, I wouldn't be put in the system. I had the life insurance and I got an apartment. It's been hard, but it's better than the alternative."

"I know what it was like to raise yourself from a young age. I've never really had a parental figure to speak of. My dad walked out, my mom was put in a mental hospital. I write her everyday, but I don't go to see her often at all. I'm not ashamed of her, I'm afraid that something I say will trigger one of her episodes." he told her.

"It's ok to be afraid, we all are of something. It's funny the one thing that scares me more than anything is being alone. Needless to say I've gotten over that one, I'm always alone, anymore."

Spencer and her sat together for hours, not really talking, until she finally fell back asleep. It was fitful, and worried Spencer, he stayed with her most of the night. When she came downstairs the next morning he was at the table nursing coffee. She looked better.

"How are you?"

"Hungry," she admitted with a small laugh.

"I might have some cereal, or we could go get something, I don't really cook." he said, slightly embarrassed. In the end they ended up at McDonalds.

Elizabeth had never felt more comfortable in someone else's house. They spent a lot of time in the living room, Spencer on the couch and Liz curled up in an armchair, reading. Elizabeth was shocked at the speed Spencer read. He scanned down the center of the page with his finger, apparently taking in everything on it, then moved to the next. He was finishing four or five pages to her one.

She wished it could stay this way, that the withdrawal wouldn't get worse. It was a constant battle with herself, the episodes got worse and worse. She knew she should leave. What she was asking of him was too much.

Elizabeth's withdrawal episodes continued to get worse. Two days later she had her first violent episode. When Spencer had refused to help her get hold of something to take, she'd freaked. Spencer had held her down, until she calmed, gently so not to hurt her. She was more upset with herself than anything, worried she'd hurt him. He was reassuring her she hadn't when there was a knock at the door.

Spencer opened it, more than surprised to see Emily Prentiss.

"Emily, hey, what's up?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You kind of just disappeared."

"I talked to Hotch about taking some time off in the near future, and he told me to just go ahead, since we didn't have any cases."

"Right, so nothing's wrong or anything?"

"Wrong, no, not at all." he said slightly stuttering. He didn't lie well.

"That's not very convincing, Spencer, besides you look exhausted."

"Really Emily, I'm fine."

"Look Spencer, I know you and I didn't get off to the best start in the beginning, but I thought we were past that. If there's something wrong let me help,"

Spencer saw that she wasn't going to let this go, and had to figure out how to handle it, without breaking Elizabeth's trust. What he didn't know is that she'd overheard most of it. She came out into the living room, behind Emily.

"He can't tell you, because I asked him not to." she said, causing Emily to spin around.

"Liz…" Spencer started.

"It's ok Spence." she said before turning her attention to Emily. "I've had some problems since I was kidnapped. I came to Spencer for help, and asked him not to tell anyone."

"What kind of problems? Is it going to cause problems for him?" Emily asked, her voice short.

"Ease up Emily, I can take care of myself, besides it won't cause me any problems. Not that it would matter either way."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I couldn't stop taking the drugs I was shot up with while being held hostage, ok."

Spencer turned to Elizabeth when she'd finished "Can you give me and Emily a minute, please."

"Of course." she said leaving.

He waited until he was sure she was out of earshot and turned to Emily.

"You want to tell me what that was? She's a victim, it doesn't matter if I get hurt or not, we signed up for this job to help them."

"Reid, we did help her, we saved her life. Wouldn't substance abuse classes be better for her now?"

"She tried that, they thought reliving what she'd been through would help her through it. She couldn't get through that."

"Look I'm not trying to be heartless Reid, but I'm worried about you getting too involved with this girl, you're too close to this as it is."

"That's exactly why I have to help her, Emily, and I appreciate you caring. Right now though, I think you should go."

Reid shut the door behind Emily, and then just stood against it for a moment rubbing his temples. He made his way down the hall to check on Elizabeth. She sat on her bed, staring at nothing in particular. Spencer knocked lightly on the door, causing her to look up.

"I'm leaving," she said directly, "I'm done complicating your life. I appreciate your willingness to help, but I'll figure it out."

Spencer's mind was in overdrive, it had only been three days and he couldn't imagine the apartment without her there. Not to mention, she needed his help, he couldn't just let her walk away now.

"You shouldn't go Liz. You aren't complicating my life, Emily, well, she's incredibly direct. Her heart's in the right place, but I know what I'm doing. What she said doesn't change that. I don't want you to leave."

"It's just going to get worse, isn't it, my cravings? You can't really want to go through that. I'm giving you an out."

"I don't want it," he said firmly. "If you were to leave I'd worry like crazy."

She looked away for several seconds, then back at Spencer, "I'll stay, but I make no promises for how long, I won't put you in danger. "

"I'll take what I can get," he said, "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine, I think I'll rest for awhile."

"Ok, I'll be in the living room, if you need anything."

He sat down on the couch, his head still a blur. He was angry at Emily, worried about Liz, and there was more, an emotion he wasn't equipped to deal with. His thoughts strayed briefly to Lila Archer, an actress who he'd been assigned to stay with a few years ago until they caught her stalker. She had kissed him, but before they could explore any possibilities of a relationship the stalker had been caught, and she'd had to leave for a job. He'd been attracted to Lila, and that attraction was the closest thing he could find that matched the feelings he was having for Liz. It couldn't happen, she was only seventeen, what kind of person did that make him? He tried to shove it off as a brotherly like affection or that of a best friend. He could control this, he was not under any circumstances falling in love with this girl. He couldn't


	8. Chapter 8 Weak

Spencer rolled over and looked at his clock, it was just after midnight and he could here sounds coming from Liz's room. They were at the five day mark, but he knew she still had a long way to go. He got up and walked across to Liz's room to find it in complete disarray. Books thrown of shelves, dresser drawers emptied onto the floor, she was having another episode. The worse one yet, from the looks of it.

"Elizabeth," he said cautiously.

She turned, a manic expression on her face. "I have to have something Spencer, you have to get me something to take the edge off." her voice was high and frantic.

"You know I can't do that," he said, moving closer. "Drugs won't help you,"

"The hell they won't! I thought you said you'd help me through this." her voice was getting more frantic, more desperate by the second.

"I am going to help you , which is exactly why I'm not going to get you any drugs."

"You're not helping me, you're torturing me!!" she cried, rearing her hand back in order to, Spencer was pretty sure, hit him.

He quickly grabbed both of her hands in his, praying he was strong enough to hold her. His intelligence had gotten him into the BAU, not his strength.

"Let me go!" she screamed, pushing as hard as she could.

She was strong he'd give her that, and it scared him. He was weak, but what if he was too weak to keep her from getting hurt? He readjusted his grip, which had started to slip from her fighting. He looked the girl in the eyes.

"Liz, I need you to calm down, ok. We can get through this, we have before, remember."

"I can't do it anymore, what part of that don't you get?" she said, a single tear escaping, "I don't want to hurt you Spencer."

"I'm not letting you go," he said firmly.

She pushed at him again, this time putting all her strength behind it. Spencer stumbled and lost his grip, Elizabeth used the opportunity to run. He was right behind her, grabbing her shoulders just as she reached the front door. She spun to face him, tears streaming down her face freely now. He couldn't keep fighting her, he didn't know who would win.

"Look at me," he said, cupping her face in his hands, "Let's just talk about this, ok. Talk to me and if you still want to go, I won't stop you."

It was reverse psychology in its finest, and he prayed it worked.

"Fine, but only because it doesn't look like I'm getting out of here any other way."

He could tell by her tone she was slightly calmer, so he guided her over to the couch, and sat down beside her.

"There's two reasons I'm stopping you right now. The first, is because I care about you Liz, I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt. The second, is because you asked me to. You said you didn't want to be that girl. Do you remember that?"

"Maybe…maybe, I changed my mind." she whispered.

He was getting somewhere, she was losing the will and the want to fight him.

"It's been five days already Liz, you're a strong girl, you can beat this. Just keep fighting a little longer."

"What if I can't Spence, what if I lose?"

"You won't, I'll be here every step of the way, I won't let you lose."

She put her head in her hands and began to sob. Spencer took her and held her close, stroking her hair. He'd never really needed to do this kind of thing, comfort someone. JJ and Emily always took that role, he'd seen it done enough though, that he thought he was doing ok.

"How did you know what to do? How to handle me, like that? I know you're FBI, but I don't see situations like this coming up much."

Spencer took a deep breath, knowing it was time to tell her his secret.

"Do you remember when I told you I knew what you were going through?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I meant that in every sense of the word"

"You mean, you were addicted to drugs?" she said, trying not to let the shock and disbelief she felt color her tone

"I was addicted about two years ago."

"What happened? I mean, if you don't mind me asking"

Spencer took a deep breath,

"We were working on a case, the guy we were looking for kidnapped me, and held me for two days. He tortured me, beat me into unconsciousness and shot me up with a pain killer called Dilaudid. I had a pretty bad childhood and it helped me forget the stress, so afterward I just kept taking it. Jason Gideon, my mentor and the captain of the BAU knew something was wrong, and I knew my addiction could cause me to lose everything, so I stopped. Before you even think it, it doesn't make you a bad person that you can't do it on your own. You were given a drug a lot more potent and for longer. What makes you a strong person is that you're here."

"Wow," she said, "This must be hell on you, having to relive it all over again."

"Actually, it hasn't been, I'm finally able to use the experience to help someone."

"I've been able to fight the cravings pretty well, but then I read that email…"

"What email?" Spencer asked.

"Do you remember the girl that was rescued with me, Tori Williams? Her father sent me an email, she committed suicide two days ago. She was pregnant with Daniels baby, she couldn't handle it, she's Catholic so getting an abortion was out of the question. She said it was her only option. We haven't really been in touch, but knowing what he caused. I'm addicted to drugs, Tori's dead, it was just too much.


	9. Chapter 9 Recovery

****I made a few changes here, realizing at the point before Minimal Loss, JJ had not had Henry yet. Nothing truly important to the story line, just for timelines sake**

It'd taken them a week and a half, but they'd done it, Elizabeth was functioning on a daily basis without the need for the drugs. Spencer had been worried after Emily's visit, Elizabeth had been ready to leave, afraid she was interfering in his life. It had taken some time, but he'd assured her she wasn't. The truth was he liked having her there, it was nice having someone to talk to around, besides the team.

Elizabeth and Spencer sat in a small outside café having lunch. She excused herself from the table to go to the bathroom, and when she got back, a couple was at their table, talking to Spencer.

"Elizabeth, this is Jennifer Jereau, and her husband Will," he said.

"It's nice to meet you both," Elizabeth said, shaking each of their hands, "Spencer has told me a lot about you. How far along are you?" she asked, gesturing to the obviously pregnant JJ.

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm almost eight months along. You can just call me JJ, by the way, everyone else does."

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"Boy," she said with a proud smile.

Elizabeth liked JJ immediately, she was a genuinely nice person. They stood chatting for several minutes, before JJ turned to Spencer.

"I need to borrow you for a minute," she said, grabbing his elbow, and pulling him several feet away. "She's cute," she added, once they were out of earshot.

"Elizabeth, yeah." Spencer said, oblivious to the point JJ was making.

"So, how long?? I mean the case is over, so it doesn't matter if you are."

Spencer raised on very confused eyebrow, "How long what? What doesn't matter?" he asked.

JJ gave him a playful shove, "How long have you two been dating?"

"Me and Elizabeth! No, she's just a friend. I've been helping her through some stuff."

"Just a friend you should ask out, you two are adorable together. Come on if Emily hadn't of pushed me, Will and I never would have."

"What about the fact that she's 17 and I'm 26?"

"That's nothing compared to Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes, besides Elizabeth is more mature than most seventeen year olds."

Spencer laughed, he was just about to answer her when his cell rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, and glanced at the caller id.

"It's Hotch," he said to JJ, before answering.

"This doesn't get you out of this conversation," she replied pointedly.

JJ went over to Will knowing they had a case when Spencer told Hotch he'd bring JJ, she was standing right beside him. Will agreed to take Elizabeth home, and JJ hurried back over to Spencer, and let him know.

"Give me just a minute, and we'll go." Spencer said, hurrying over to Elizabeth.

"You know you're more than welcome to stay at the apartment right? As long as you want."

"Thanks," she said, giving him a quick hug. "Be careful, okay."

"I will." he said, heading to his car, where JJ was waiting.

"Now you and I have time to finish our conversation." she said, with an all to satisfied smile.

"I need to brief you first, this is big, we're meeting at the airstrip, skipping the office all together."

He launched into the details, a serial shooter in Michigan had already killed nineteen that morning, and was threatening more lives.

"Do they know who's doing it or why?" JJ asked, going in to business mode immediately.

"No, he's avoiding security cameras on the sidewalk."

Everyone was waiting at the airstrip, when they arrived. Spencer hadn't seen or talked to Emily since the episode at the apartment, so it was slightly awkward. As soon as they were on the plane Hotch, briefed them again, and handed out files. They began going through them, creating a starting profile from what they had.


	10. Chapter 10 Connections

The team split up at the airport. JJ, Emily and Spencer went to the police station, and Rossi, Hotch and Morgan went to the street on which the guy had opened fire. The police station didn't have much to go on, a composite drawing from witnesses, which JJ sent to Garcia to run through recognition software. They started setting up one of the conference room with victim and marker boards. JJ decided to corner Spencer with their earlier conversation about Elizabeth.

"Alright, no more avoiding me Spencer. Do you like her?" she asked.

"Like who?" Spencer replied, avoiding her gaze. He wondered if she'd completely forgotten Emily was in the room. Of course, JJ didn't know about Emily's visit to his apartment, which meant she didn't know about the confrontation between her and Elizabeth. He suddenly realized this conversation wouldn't end well.

"Oh, don't play dumb Spencer, of all people, it doesn't work for you."

Emily laughed, "What are you two talking about?"

He saw the devious little grin cross JJ's face. She was going to tell Emily so they could double team him. He suddenly understood Derek's frustration with having no privacy from the team.

"Spencer's should be girlfriend." JJ replied, with a smile.

"Should be girlfriend?"

"Her name is Elizabeth, Will and I ran into the two of them this morning, and they are totally adorable together."

"Elizabeth, as in Thomas? JJ, you know she's seventeen, right?"

"Spencer mentioned it, but she's really mature for seventeen, and besides it's about time Spencer found himself a girlfriend. So, Spencer, do you think she's hot?"

Spencer wished the floor would open up and swallow him. He knew JJ just wanted him to be happy, but was the teasing tone absolutely necessary? He continued busying himself setting up the boards as he spoke.

"I am not oblivious to how attractive Elizabeth is, but we aren't dating, nor do I see that changing in the near future."

"But you want it to, that much is written all over your face. Come on Spence, it's just us."

Spencer was saved when JJ's phone rang.

"Hey Garcia, you got something for us?"

"Marcus Williams," she said writing on the board, "Anything to tell us what made him snap." she asked, growing quiet.

Spencer watched as JJ's eyes grew wider. JJ was still listening when Hotch and the other guys walked in.

"What's wrong with her," Derek asked, noting her expression.

"I don't know yet. Garcia found us a name, and JJ asked what could have triggered him, and here we are."

"His daughter committed suicide two weeks ago. Her name was Tori Williams, she was kidnapped about three months ago, apparently her kidnapper raped her and she got pregnant. She left a note saying she couldn't have an abortion, but she couldn't live with the baby inside her either. Apparently he's looking for cop assisted suicide."

Spencer looked up at the sound of the name, "Tori Williams is the girl that was rescued with Liz in Greenville. Her dad emailed Liz about the death."

Everyone was looking at him, "Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, she just told me about it a few days ago."

"Can you get that email, it may be helpful."

"Sure, It shouldn't be a problem." he said, quickly composing a text on his phone.

_The email you told me Marcus Williams sent you, can you forward it to me?"_

The reply came back quickly,

_I'm sending it now. Why do you need it?_

Spencer hadn't wanted to tell her.

_He's the shooter in the case we're on in Michigan. We're hoping the email may have a clue to what triggered him._

He pulled his laptop out and logged into his email, refreshing every few minutes until the email arrived. When it did he scanned it, quickly finding out it was no help.

"There's nothing here. It just says he wanted her to know Tori was dead, gives the date and time of the services, and a hope you are well closing."

"We know why he's doing it," Derek said, "He want's to die. The question is, where is he going to strike next?"

Tunnel vision quickly set in among the team. Hotch, Rossi and Emily sat down to go through case files, wanting to see if any of the victims had crossed paths with Marcus or his daughter. Had eighteen other people merely been in the wrong place at the wrong time? The team doubted it, but it needed to be established for sure. JJ began setting up a press conference, wanting to get Marcus Williams out on the wire as quickly as possible. Spencer and Derek headed for William's home.


	11. Chapter 11 Crossroads

Elizabeth sat scrolling through Spencer's texts. Something had been bugging her since he'd sent them. Something he'd said had been off, hadn't made sense. She was also trying to pretend she wasn't more worried than she had a right to be. She'd looked up the shooting on the internet, nineteen dead, and from the sounds of it the guy hadn't hesitated. Would he hesitate to fire on FBI agents? Not finding anything in the text messages, she pulled up the email Mr. Williams had sent, finally finding what hadn't made sense. She picked up her phone and called Spencer, not knowing if what she knew would help.

Spencer barely heard his phone over the rap music Derek was playing in the car. He assumed the call was from Hotch and reached over to mute the volume. Incredibly surprised to see it was Liz, he picked up.

"Liz, hey, what's going on?"

"Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Yeah, you sound upset." he said, worried immediately.

"I'm not sure upset is the right word, but something has been bothering me since you texted me earlier. At first I thought it was something you'd said in the texts themselves, so I went back through them. I didn't find anything so I pulled up the email I forwarded you. I don't know why it didn't click the first time I read it, but Mr. Williams said she committed suicide, because she was pregnant with Daniels' baby. Spence, he never raped the girls until the day he killed them. I don't think it was his baby she was pregnant with."

"You're sure about that?"

"I can't be a hundred percent, but I know he never touched me or Samantha beforehand. What I don't get is why she would lie about that."

"I don't know Liz, but I'm glad you called, it could be important."

"Of course, it's no problem."

Spencer hung up and turned to Derek. That was Liz, she doesn't think Tori was pregnant with Daniels' baby. He never raped them before the day he killed them."

Morgan furrowed his brow, "So who raped her?"

"I don't know, we find out though and we may have Marcus Williams' stressor."

They walked up to the door, and Derek turned to Spencer, "So who's stuff are we profiling, Marcus or Tori's?"

"Both, each is equally important at this point. I'll take the upstairs, you take down."

"Sounds good."

Spencer started in Tori's bedroom, it was typical of a teenage girl. Bright walls filled with movie and music poster. Pictures of her with friends and her parents lined the top of a desk. Books atypical for teenage girls, Twilight, Princess Diaries and so forth, on a small shelf unit. He shook them one at a time, seeing if she'd hidden any secrets among the pages. He couldn't help wondering if this is what Elizabeth's room had looked like before, bright and cheerful. He could easily imagine her with groups of friends, like these, laughing in the school cafeteria, watching romantic comedies at the theater on weekends, then back to one of the girl's houses to gush over the hot actors. These girls had been forced to grow up too fast. He forced himself to focus, he opened the closet and saw it was wall to wall with designer clothes. Her style had been daring, short skirts, tight jeans, low cut and midriff tops, very different from Elizabeth's style. He closed the door and sat down on the edge of the bed, put his head in his hands, he had to focus strictly on Tori. He would see Liz as soon as the case was over. He stood up and lifted the mattress, spotting a leather bound book underneath.

He picked it up and began reading. It looked as if the book had been started two months after the kidnapping. Tori it seemed, had gone back to her normal life quickly, and had been on lots of dates. It seemed like each one was with a different guy. The possibility of the girl not being raped at all was strong, and there were plenty of candidates for the baby's father. Spencer bagged the journal and moved on to the father's room. Nothing was out of place, bed neatly made, a picture of him and his daughter on the dresser. He went through the closet, dresser, and looked under the bed, finding nothing. The only thing that was in the bathroom medicine cabinet was a bottle of Alieve and a low-dose sleeping pill. He went downstairs to see how Morgan was progressing. He was in a study off the living room.

"Any luck?" he asked

"No, what about you, kid?"

"I found Tori's journal. I'm not sure she was raped at all. According to this, she was a bit of a…umm…rounder."

"Catholic girl, from a good, religious family gets pregnant by one of many boyfriends, can't deal with it, so she kills herself. It's a little drastic, but logical."

Morgan picked up his cell, and called Hotch with the information. While he was on the phone, Hotch put him on hold to answer a call on the other line. Several minutes later he clicked back over.

"Marcus Williams just showed up at the high school, with a gun."

"We're about three blocks from there, we're on our way."

They got into the SUV and were at the school in less than ten minutes. He went into the office, where a very upset receptionist told them, he was in the cafeteria. There was a set of stairs separating the cafeteria from a commons area. Derek and Spencer eased down the stairs, the man was in the center of the room, currently facing away from them. He was about 6'2, had a thin build and was dressed in a white button down and khakis, nothing that would have been alarming to administrators. Spencer observed the terrified children, huddled in groups. Williams was talking in a dangerously low tone to someone across from him. Spencer moved out from his position behind Derek to get a view of the person. It was a teenage boy, probably around eighteen, a senior, if he was guessing right.

Spencer kept Derek's back as he silently moved in, getting a clear aim at Marcus Williams.

"FBI, put the gun down!" he yelled once in place.

The man slowly turned, gun still in hand.

"Put it down Marcus, there's no need for anyone to get hurt," Morgan said, keeping his voice steady.

The man's slight motion had unblocked Spencer's view of the boy, and he could see now that he was bleeding from what looked like a shoulder wound.

"I'll put the gun down and surrender quietly, as soon as I do to him, what he did to my Tori." he said, turning the gun back on the boy.

"Is he the one who got Tori pregnant?" Spencer asked, trying to distract him.

"You see it as he killed her, now you have to kill him. Your final act of love for your daughter."

"I will never stop loving my daughter!"

"I know that, but this is the last way you see as being able to show her."

"Exactly," he said cocking the gun and turning it's aim back on the boy.

"You really think Tori would want this?" Spencer was grabbing at straws now, praying for a good outcome.

Williams ignored him, placing a finger on the trigger. With no other choice, Derek fired taking the man down. Screams echoed through the room and teachers quickly began moving students to the gym, where they would later be questioned. Police and paramedics moved in, paramedics moving to the boy, Brian Townsend, to clean up his shoulder. It was too late for Marcus Williams, he had died, in one last act of loyalty to his daughter.

"_There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroads. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days. Of course, when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back." Lucas Scott_


	12. Chapter 12 Falling

Spencer looked around the plane at his fellow teammates. Derek, Emily and JJ were playing cards, Hotch, forever dedicated was filing reports, and Rossi was in his seat reading. Spencer had a book in his hands, attempting to read, but his mind wasn't allowing it. He pulled out his cell phone, wanting to call Elizabeth, but suddenly racked with nervousness. He opted for a text message, telling her he'd be back at the apartment sometime that evening.

**Quantico, Virginia**

Elizabeth was at the mall, the bookstore to be exact, when her cell vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and quickly read the message, a smile spreading across her face. She had been worried about him since the team left. It was good to hear he was coming home. In the past couple days she'd missed having him there. She'd found herself sinking back into the loneliness that had plagued her most of her life, especially after the kidnapping. Her parents had both been incredibly focused on their careers, and she'd learned to fend for herself at a young age. Until Spencer, loneliness was all she'd known, and she didn't want to go back there. She'd had a couple boyfriends in high school, but none had ever made her feel like she mattered the way Spencer did. She text him back, saying she was glad he was on his way home and would see him later.

**On The Plane**

Spencer glanced over at JJ, he knew he needed advice, he had no idea how to handle the situation he was in, and JJ was the only person he felt comfortable confiding in. He stood and walked across to where she was playing cards.

"Umm, JJ, when you get a minute, can I talk to you."

"Sure Spence,"

He was all to aware of Derek and Emily's curious glances, as JJ sat down across from him, crossing one leg over the other.

"Normally, I'm the one coming to you to talk. What's up?"

"I, umm, well, I need your advice on something." he said, stumbling over the words.

"I'm listening," JJ said, a small, knowing smile playing at her lips.

Spencer was quiet for a minute, biting his lower lip in thought, trying to word what he was about to say.

"I think I have…feelings for Elizabeth, like romantic ones, and I have no idea how to handle it. I mean, she's nine years younger than me."

"You're worried having feelings for a girl her age makes you a bad person." JJ wasn't really asking, she knew Spencer well enough to know his position.

"Well, yes." Spencer said, looking slightly ashamed.

"I remember when we worked her case, I read her file, and was struck by how much she reminded me of you. I already told you I thought you two would be good for each other. Age is just a number, Spence, if you want to be with her, tell her. Don't let her slip away, because then you'll spend the rest of your life wondering what if."

The look on Spencer's face told JJ he was at least processing what she'd said. He reached for his wallet, and pulled out what looked to JJ, like a strip of paper. He fingered it gently, and didn't take his eyes from it when he spoke next.

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

JJ stifled a small giggle. Spencer was the smartest person she knew, and well beyond his twenty-six years in most everything. When it came to girls and relationships however, he was like a very confused school boy.

"Sometimes it doesn't work out, but you don't have to worry about that, she's crazy about you."

"You think so?"

"I know so. It was there every time she looked at you at the restaurant." she answered him. "What have you got there, anyways?" she asked, motioning to the strip of paper he held.

Spencer gave a small laugh, "Before we ran into you at the restaurant, we went to the bookstore in the mall, and Liz talked me into getting in one of those photo booths."

"Can I see?" she asked, curious.

Spencer handed the photo strip to JJ, it made her smile. The first was a picture of them both smiling, then the strip went into the two making crazy faces and such. It was a side of Spencer no one saw often. He was always so focused on the job, it was nice to see someone could still bring out the lighter side of him. She handed the strip back, and stood.

"Thanks, JJ, for listening,"

"Anytime," she said with a smile.

Once back at headquarters, the team settled into filling out paperwork. Spencer was in more of a hurry than he'd ever been, wanting to see Elizabeth. It was after eight when he was finally able to leave, and he was exhausted.

He opened the door to find Elizabeth curled up on the couch with a book. She looked up when she heard the door. He set his bags down beside the door, and sat down on the other end of the couch. Elizabeth put the book down and readjusted herself to a sitting position. He was overwhelmed by her closeness.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, glad you're back. You look dead on your feet." she said, with a smile.

"I'm fine, it's just been a long day."

"I'm sorry things didn't turn out better."

"I don't think anybody could have changed it, he was determined to die, to join Tori."

She leaned across and hugged him. He found his hand gently stroking her hair, every rationality he'd been holding on to gone, he was no longer in control of his emotions. When she pulled back, he found himself unwilling to let her go. He ran his hand down her cheek and then his lips found hers.

Elizabeth was surprised, but happy. The kiss was sweet and something she'd wanted for longer than she cared to talk about. Spencer was surprised at the easiness that came with kissing her, there was no uncertainty.


	13. Chapter 13 Foreign Concept

_"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves." -1 Corinthians_

They pulled apart, Spencer's hand still gently running through her hair.

"I wanted to tell you I was falling for you so many times, but I was afraid. I figured you saw me as just a kid that needed help. You're the only person I have left, I couldn't risk losing that." Liz said quietly.

"I never saw you as just a kid, the truth is I didn't even know where to start when I realized what was happening. I don't have a lot of experience in this department."

Liz smiled, Spencer was the only guy she knew who would actually admit that. That night they fell asleep in each others arms, they hadn't made love, it was more of a need to be close to another person, to feel that security. Something that had been missing in both their lives for a long time.

When Spencer went to work the next morning, he was happy, and it showed. He was smiling, more to himself than anybody, which prompted Derek's patented one eyebrow arch and immediate interrogation. As soon as he sat down, Derek was across from him.

"We're in an awful good mood this morning,"

Spencer wished it were possible to keep his personal life separated from the job. Derek had always been a good friend, a good friend with a big mouth.

"I'm just glad to be home," Spencer said, in what was probably the lamest cover ever.

"Aren't we all, but I don't think that's what has got you in such a good mood. If I didn't know you better, I'd say that was the face of a man who got some action last night."

Spencer laughed, "Is that all you think about?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what's up with you this morning, kid." he said, leaning back in his chair.

Spencer buried his face in his hands, "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Let what go my love?" Spencer looked up to see the team's technical analyst, Penelope Garcia, now standing beside Derek. Just what he needed.

"Our boy here, is hiding something." Morgan said.

Garcia turned to Spencer with expecting eyes.

Spencer sighed, this was never going to end. He liked Garcia, she was incredibly sweet and normally didn't pry, but when Derek was around, it was a whole different story.

"Since you must know, I'm seeing someone. No _action _involved." he said, looking pointedly at Derek.

"Does this _someone _have a name?" Garcia chirped.

"Elizabeth," he said. No last name was necessary, at this point the team knew she'd been staying with him, they just didn't know why.

"Good for you kid," Morgan said, turning back to his desk.

"What, no teasing?" Spencer said, surprised.

"Nah, I'm good," Derek said with a grin.

"So," Garcia said, perching on the edge of the desk, "When do we get to meet her?"

"Meet her? I don't know, I guess I could talk to her, see when she's free." Spencer said, rising to his feet. JJ had just walked in, and he wanted to talk to her. He quickly strode over to her, catching her just as she got to her office.

"Morning, Spence," JJ said.

"Hey JJ, how are you this morning?" he said, sitting down across from her desk.

"Tired, Henry didn't want to go to bed last night."

"He's not sick or anything is he?" Spencer asked, immediately concerned.

JJ smiled, "No, he's fine, he just didn't want to sleep. So did you talk to Elizabeth last night?"

"Yes, and we're dating." Spencer said, unable to hide the surprise in his voice. He still wasn't used to the scenario.

"Spencer, you act like the fact that she feels the same way is this impossible, foreign concept."

"Well, for me it kind of is. You know as well as anyone my experience when it comes to girls. Derek and Garcia want to meet her, it's like high school all over again."

JJ laughed, "I remember my parents had to meet every guy I dated in high school. We're talking about Derek and Garcia though, I don't think they plan to interrogate her. Besides, she'd probably enjoy it."

"How is it you always know what to say," Spencer said with a small laugh.

"It's a gift!"

Spencer stood to leave JJ's office, "Thanks," he told her before walking out.

He got back to his desk and turned to Derek, "How does Saturday sound?"

"I'm game," he said, quickly dialing Garcia's number, as she'd already gone to her office. "And, so is Garcia."

"Good, I'll call Liz," he said pulling out his cell. She answered on the second ring and he quickly explained the proposition, realizing it would technically be there first date.

"Sounds fun, where are we going," Liz said, with a smile, her first date with Spencer, the thought thoroughly excited her.

"I haven't exactly figured that out," Spencer said, "Did you have anything in mind?" he was hopeful, he had no idea how to plan a date.

"No, I'll leave that up to you boys." Liz replied tauntingly.

"Alright," he sighed, "So, I'll talk to you later."

He hung up and turned to Derek, "She's leaving the planning to us,"

Derek grinned, "Alright! How about that club we all normally go to,"

"The dance one?!" Spencer said, wide eyed, he normally found a group of tech nerds to hang out with and talk Star Trek or something with on these outings, and knew that wouldn't be an option this time. "I don't really dance, like, at all. Plus, Liz is underage."

"They have wristbands for under aged kids. Come on, live a little, kid."

He was sure it was the kind of thing Liz would enjoy, or he hoped so anyways. Dancing, however, terrified him more than the idea of telling Liz he had feelings for her had.


	14. Chapter 14 Jealous

Spencer hadn't realized how much paperwork he'd let pile up, it was after nine when he got out of the office. When he got to the apartment, Liz came over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, "I've got pizza on the way."

Spencer had been so focused on getting the paperwork done, he had completely forgotten about eating.

"Starved," he said, sitting down.

"So, have you planned our date yet?" Elizabeth asked with a grin.

"Derek wants to go dancing," he replied, with a small grimace.

"Dancing, huh," Elizabeth said, with a smile, "Sounds fun, but I have to ask something. Do you dance?"

"Truthfully, I've never tried," he said sheepishly.

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything." she said with what Spencer could only call a come and get me grin.

He felt his pulse quicken. She was going to drive him crazy, but it was in a good way. He wasn't used to feeling this way, especially not this strongly.

He went up to Derek first thing when he got to work the next day, "You win, we're going to the…club,"

Derek grinned and high fived Spencer, "Alright!"

"Do I want to know what you two are up to?" Emily asked, coming up beside Derek.

"Just making weekend plans," Derek said.

"To do what?" Emily asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Garcia and I are going to a club with Spencer and his new girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" she practically choked out. "Do we know her?"

"You've met her," Spencer said, rather evasively.

It quickly clicked for Emily, and her eyes widened.

"Tell me you don't mean Elizabeth!" she exclaimed.

It was Derek's turn to arch his eyebrow, he was promptly confused. Spencer however, was just annoyed.

"Yes, I mean Elizabeth," he said, tone already rising, "Why does my relationship with her bother you so much?"

"Oh, I don't know Spencer, maybe because she's only seventeen, or because it's a classic case of transference. You need to be reasonable about this."

"He needs to be reasonable, he's not the one screaming." Derek said, incredulous.

She glared at him, "You can't be okay with this!"

"He's a big boy, Em, they want to be together, why should I be against it. If I didn't know better I'd say _you _were jealous."

"But you do know better. Not that it matters, I'm trying to talk sense into him, not you."

"Emily," Spencer started, trying to keep his voice even, "I'm not sure what's going on with you right now, but this conversation is over. Elizabeth and I are together and that's not going to change."

"Somebody want to tell me what's going on?" a voice asked from behind the group, causing them all to turn. It was Rossi.

"Nothing," Emily said, storming off.

"Reid, can I see you in my office for a second." Rossi said. Derek and Spencer exchanged glances, before Spencer followed Rossi.

"You want to tell me what that was?" Rossi asked, once Spencer was seated.

"Elizabeth and I are dating, and for some reason Emily has a problem with it."

"Sounds to me like she's jealous," Rossi said, he'd always had a way with brutal honesty.

"Jealous?! Why would Emily be jealous?"

"Have you ever thought women aren't as oblivious to you as you think they are?"

"No, besides Emily is my partner, it's not even allowed."

He couldn't deal with this, he was barely figuring out how to handle his feelings for Elizabeth. The prospect of Emily having feelings for him was too much to deal with.

"Partner or not, these things happen."

"So what do I do about it?" Spencer asked.

"You need to figure out what's going on for sure. The two of you can't go on being hostile to each other, it could effect you too much on the job."

Spencer left Rossi's office. He didn't want to do this, to talk to Emily at all right now, but he made his way over to her desk and sat down.

"Are you going to tell me what's really going on? You don't even know Liz, yet you've been nothing but hostile since you found out she's staying with me. You're my partner and friend, I appreciate you being concerned, but I feel like there's something more going on."

"I don't want to see you hurt, okay. She's seventeen, I doubt she's exactly looking for a serious relationship. You're going to be ready to settle down way before she is."

"Honestly, I've thought about all this Emily, and I would rather take my chances with getting hurt, then not be with her at all. So, are we good?"

"Yeah, Spencer we're good."

Spencer walked back to his desk, why couldn't life be simple?


	15. Chapter 15 Date

"_Look at her, she looks at me, she's got me thinking about her constantly, but doesn't know how I feel. She carries on without a doubt. I wonder if she's figured out, __I'm crazy for this girl." Lifehouse_

When Liz walked into the living room Saturday night, she left Spencer breathless. Her hair fell around her shoulders in soft waves, she wore a deep red halter dress that fell just above her knees, and a deep red gloss on her lips. Spencer rose to his feet, smoothing the dark grey button down he wore.

"You look beautiful," he said, struggling to regain composure.

"Thank you," she said, a deep blush rising on her cheeks.

The music at the club was pulsing, and Spencer was all to aware of the guys checking Liz out as he led her across the club to where Derek and Garcia were.

"Guys this is Elizabeth,"

Garcia stood and hugged Elizabeth, which caught her slightly of guard, "I'm Penelope Garcia, everybody calls me Garcia. It's nice to meet you."

Derek extended a hand, "Derek Morgan,"

"It's nice to finally meet you both, Spencer talks about you both constantly,"

"Uh Oh," Derek laughed.

"All good, I promise," Elizabeth said with a laugh.

Derek rose from his chair, "Why don't we get these lovely ladies a drink,"

Garcia asked for a Gin and Tonic and Liz a sweet tea.

"She's sweet, but you failed to mention one thing," Derek said as they cut a path to the bar.

"What's that?"

"Oh I don't know, the fact that she's hot as hell,"

Spencer shook his head, "That's not the reason I'm interested in her,"

"But it doesn't hurt," he said with a knowing glance.

Spencer laughed, "No, it doesn't hurt," he said, glancing at her over his shoulder. She was laughing at what he was sure was one of Garcia's constant witty remarks.

Back at the table, Liz was finding she liked the witty and colorful Garcia a lot. The boys rejoined them and the four fell into easy conversation. Liz and Morgan shared the same taste in rock music, most of which were also shared by Garcia. Spencer preferred Jazz and Classical, so he was lost on this particular part of the conversation. After awhile Derek pulled Garcia out on the dance floor, leaving Spencer and Liz talking.

A tall, dark haired guy made his way to their table.

"So I couldn't help noticing you when you came in. What would it take to get a girl like you to dance with me?" he asked Elizabeth with a cocky grin.

Spencer experienced a sudden desire to hit the guy.

"That's a nice offer, but I'm going to have to decline, I'm already spoken for," she said, putting a hand on Spencer's.

"Come on, one dance, I'm sure your friend can fend for himself for a few minutes. Besides, I'm sure I can show you a much better time than he is."

Spencer, fed up, went to stand and confront the guy, but Liz tightened her hand on his, stopping him.

"First of all, I have no intentions of leaving my _boyfriend_ to fend for himself. Second of all, I'd prefer stabbing hot needles in my eyes, to spending one more _second_ with you." she said with a sarcastic smile. Spencer couldn't help but laugh.

"So that's a no then?"

"You don't take hints well do you?" Spencer asked annoyed, "I really would hate to have to make you leave her alone," he wasn't normally an intimidating person, it took a lot to get him upset. Something in his eyes though told the guy he was very serious.

"Alright man, I'm out,"

"Smart move," he said, watching to make sure the guy fully retreated before turning back to Liz. "Do you want to dance," he asked with a sudden surge of bravery.

"I would love to,"

Spencer led her out onto the floor and put his hands on her waist, moving the best he could to the music. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her body moving expertly against his.

"Has anybody ever told you you're kind of sexy when you're jealous?"

It was his turn to blush slightly, "No,"

"Well you are," she said moving her lips against his.

At that moment he was lost in her. Before now their kisses had been gentle and sweet, now their lips moved passionately and intense against each other. He'd been hesitant before, his inexperience making him self conscious. Now he fully gave himself to the moment, tracing his hand up and down her spine. He was tired of over thinking their relationship.


	16. Chapter 16 Minimal Loss

****Elizabeth's POV, based off of episode 4x03 "Minimal Loss"**

Elizabeth turned on the tv, flipping through channels, she stopped at the news. A male reporter was talking, Liz found him arrogant and didn't normally follow his stories, only this one caught her interest.

"It has been said three child services workers were inside, one is believed to be dead. We will have more from La Plata County, Colorado as it becomes available."

The remote slipped from her hand. Spencer was there undercover, along with Emily Prentiss. She raced down the hall to her room, yanking the phone from the charger. Her hands were shaking as she dialed Derek Morgan's cell number.

"Agent Morgan," he said, even in those two words she could hear the concern in his voice.

"Derek, it's Liz, I just saw the news. Was it him? Is Spencer okay?" she asked, her voice high with panic.

"Liz, I'm sorry, but we have no idea, the raid shouldn't have even happened. We're headed to Colorado now, I'll let you know as soon as we have something."

She could here another voice in the background. A new voice came on the line, "Liz, it's JJ. I know how hard this is, but try to think positive, that's what we're all doing. Spencer and Emily are smart, they know how to take care of themselves. I'm sure they're fine."

Liz wondered who she was trying to convince more, herself or Elizabeth. She hung up the phone and just stared at it. She knew JJ was right, but Spencer could be dead. Her mind found its way back to two Saturdays ago at the club. Spencer's touch, the kiss, she'd had boyfriends before, but it was all so different with him. The possibility of losing him was too much to handle.

When the phone rang two days later, she was shaking to the point she dropped it the first time. She picked it up and put it to her ear,

"Hello,"

"Liz, it's Derek, Spencer's alive, he's still inside the cult, but him and Emily are alive, Rossi saw them."

"Thank you Derek," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. She hadn't let herself break before now, but she was to overwhelmed to control it any more. He was okay, and they were going to get him and Emily out of there, she had to have faith in that.

"I'll let you know as soon as we have him."

"Okay, be careful," she said quietly.

"We will, and you take care of yourself."

She hung up the phone, letting the slight relief flood over her. It didn't replace the worry, but Rossi had seen them, it was something to hold on to.

Another news report, the next day, told that one of the child services workers was in reality, a member of the FBI. If this guy, Benjamin Cyrus, found out, Elizabeth didn't even want to think of what would happen. She watched as members of the cult were set free over the next couple days. First, a little girl, then a larger group of who the news was calling "nonbelievers who thought Cyrus was taking things to far." She waited for a glimpse of Spencer or a phone call from Derek saying he was safe.

Unable to sit around any longer she went to the BAU headquarters to see Garcia, who was just as worried. These weren't just teammates to her, they were friends. Garcia was as invested in this as Elizabeth. They sat talking idly, watching the news, and waiting.

"I'm glad you came down here," Garcia said, "I keep thinking it will get easier when this kind of thing happens. That it won't freak me out so bad, because they've always come home before, no matter how bad the circumstances. But it doesn't"

"They'll come home, all of them," she said, putting a reassuring hand on Garcia's, "They have to."

They'd stopped paying attention to the tv for only seconds, it was the noise that brought them back to it, the sound of an explosion. Fire dominated the screen, the reporter barely silhouetted against one side. It was the church, the reporter wasn't close enough to the scene to be able to make anything out. Garcia's face was a mirror of her own, fear and tears.

"Please let them be okay, please god, just let them be okay," she whispered.

Elizabeth and Garcia sat in silence as they waited for news. Elizabeth stared at the wall, without really seeing it. Instead, she saw Spencer's face in the dim light of that basement, her savior, she saw the look of surprise on his face when he'd walked into the BAU conference room to find her waiting, his pleading eyes as he asked her to stay after the confrontation with Emily. It had been in that moment she'd realized she wanted to be more than his friend. It was in this moment, replaying everything they'd been to each other, that she realized she loved him, and wondered if she'd ever get a chance to tell him that.

It was over an hour before Garcia's phone rang.

"It's JJ," she said, putting the earpiece in. "Tell me you have good news for us."

She was quiet for a moment before saying, "Liz is here."

Of course JJ would wonder who "we" was. Elizabeth watched as Garcia's face went through a range of emotion, each as unreadable as the previous.

"It's probably best you do. Hold on," she said pulling the earpiece out and handing it to Liz. She held it between her fingers for a moment, afraid of what the other side would bring, before slipping it in her ear.

"Hello,"

*** I'm getting to a closing point with the story, I doubt it will go over 20 chapters. I wanted to play with Liz's reaction to Spencer being in trouble, it also gives more insight into Liz falling for Spencer, i'm not completely satisfied, but plan to put more work into the next ones.***


	17. Chapter 17 Home

**Chapter 17. Home**

"Liz, it's me," the voice wrapped around her, bringing with it an overwhelming sense of relief.

"You're ok," she said, the relief she felt coloring her tone.

"I'm fine, I wish I could have called you sooner. Things got a little more out of hand than we were expecting." he said, sounding exhausted.

"So when are you guys heading back?" she asked, trying not to sound as overly anxious as she felt.

"Tonight, nobody wants to be here one second longer than they have to be. It'll probably be one or two though before we land though, so don't worry about trying to wait up."

Elizabeth almost laughed, don't wait up, she'd be right there when he got off the plane. She felt a tap on her shoulder, it startled her, she'd been so wrapped up in the conversation, she'd completely forgotten about Garcia.

"I won't wait up any later than I normally would," she said, thinking he worried too much about her. She turned to Garcia to see what she needed. She was writing quickly on a notepad.

_See if Derek is nearby._

Liz smiled, and wondered if Derek and Garcia realized how perfect they'd be together. She knew Garcia was dating a fellow technical analyst, Kevin Lynch, she also knew they argued a lot because they were a little too much alike.

"Spence, is Derek nearby? Garcia wants to talk to him,"

He's here somewhere," Spencer said, "Hold on."

She slipped the earpiece out and handed it back to Garcia. She watched as Garcia fell into an easy and comical quip with Derek. Elizabeth quickly learned that if there was a prize for fitting the most innuendos in a conversation, Garcia would win it. Once off the phone, computer games and the 24 hour coffee hop down the street, quickly became the girls' new best friend as they waited on the plane to land.

**The Plane**

Spencer sat on the plane, immersed in a book as usual. He didn't even notice Emily had sat down across from him until she placed her hands briefly on his, causing him to jump slightly before putting down the book. He looked up and gave her a weak smile, still feeling guilty that he'd let her take the "FBI Agent" wrap when Cyrus confronted them after seeing a news broadcast saying one of the Child Services Workers was an undercover agent.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened to me in there," she said.

Which part, he thought to himself, letting you take the fall or sitting there while you got beat up. He hadn't really had a choice on the last part, one of Cyrus' followers had a gun on him, but he was still angry at himself, especially right now, looking at Emily's bruised face.

"You couldn't have changed my mind,"

Spencer gave a small nod, knowing that was the truth, Emily was one of the most stubborn people he'd ever met. He was slightly taken aback when she reached across and took his hand. Emily wasn't an overly affectionate person, yet tonight when he'd come out of the church, she'd hugged him, and now this. He gently rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb.

"Thank you," she said, pulling her hand away and getting up.

**Quantico, Virginia**

It was after 1:30 when an alert flashed on Garcia's computer saying the jet was landing. Garcia and Liz made their way down to the bullpen, which was the first place the team would enter. Hotch and Rossi were the first in, giving nods and small smiles to the girls, followed by Derek and JJ, who both stopped to say hello. Derek quickly separated and walked over to Garcia, she heard him ask what she was still doing here, just before JJ approached her.

"I figured you'd be here," she said with a smile.

Liz smiled back, "I just couldn't wait around at home,"

JJ laughed, I know the feeling if something like this happened to Will I'd be right here too." she said putting a hand on her shoulder before leaving.

JJ hadn't moved, when Liz saw Spencer come in, followed closely by Emily. She couldn't help noticing that Emily had a black eye as well as other bruises on her face, or wondering what happened to her. Spencer looked mostly unharmed, just exhausted. It was Emily who saw Liz first, she tapped Spencer and turned his attention to Liz. When his eyes met hers she smiled. They moved toward each other, and overwhelmed Liz launched herself into Spencer's arms.

They stood there, holding each other, his hand tangling in her hair, everyone else in the room forgotten.

"You didn't have to wait for me," he said, gently stroking her face.

"Yeah I did, I'd be pacing the floor by now at the apartment."

He laughed, "Well regardless, I'm glad you're here." he said, gently kissing her.


	18. Chapter 18 Four Letter Word

_"You're always in my heart, you're always on my mind  
And when it all becomes too much you're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place, cause only you can love me this way" Keith Urban_

Hotch, much to everyone's relief gave the team the next day off. When they got home Spencer headed straight to the shower, knowing he wouldn't sleep well if he didn't clean up first. The hot water unknotting his muscles was something that couldn't be rushed.

He expected Liz to have already gone to bed, and was surprised to find her curled up on one end of the couch, marking a catalog of some sort. She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, and Spencer found himself transfixed, watching her. He wondered if he'd ever get used to the way she made him feel inside, like a nervous teenager all over again. He made his way to the couch and sat down beside her. The slight movement of the couch made her look up, a warm smile lighting her face.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked, glancing at the clock which read just after 3AM.

"I'm getting that way, Garcia and I took full advantage of that 24-hour coffee shop, so I'm still a little buzzed. Anyways, I really need to finish this," she said, gesturing to the catalog.

Spencer hadn't really paid attention to it, now however, he glanced at it, seeing it was a course catalog for Virginia State. Things had been so hectic he'd almost forgotten she'd applied.

"You got in!" he exclaimed, "Wow, that's wonderful! When did you find out?"

"Same day everything broke in Colorado, I've barely even picked up the catalog since them. I'm pretty excited, though,"

"You should be," he said pulling her close. Spencer was glad she was going back to living a normal teenage girls life. He'd worried about the permanent effects of everything that had happened to her.

"I'm proud of you," the words came out in a rush, so quickly they surprised him. It wasn't like this was something he'd wanted to avoid saying, he was incredibly proud of her, and everything she'd overcome. He'd just realized that she'd never get to hear her parents say that, and the words had come out at practically the same time.

He mad a vow then and there to do what ever it took to provide her full support. Even in his mothers worse days, he couldn't remember her not telling him how proud she was. He felt Liz's hand wind through his.

"Thank you," she said, her voice so low he almost missed it.

He sat there for a long time, just holding her. At some point the realized she'd fallen asleep, and felt a fleeting wave of envy to Derek, who would have no problem carrying her to her bed. Determined, he put one arm under her knees, the other under her shoulders, and carefully lifted her off the couch. She was small, but her weight was still more than Spencer was used to, and he felt himself struggling under it. He got her to her room, almost laughing out loud in relief that he hadn't dropped her or something as equally horrifying. It would have been his luck he'd have tripped and brought them both down. He lay her down and pulled a blanket up around her, before turning to go to his own room. He'd barely moved when he felt her grab his hand, causing him to quickly turn back.

"What is it?" he asked sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Nothing, I was just, well, I was hoping you might, umm,"

Spencer was confused, Liz was the last person to ever be at a loss for words.

"I was hoping you might stay with me tonight," she said, sounding almost defeated.

He couldn't help letting a small laugh escape as he lay down beside her, putting his arms around her waist. He felt her turn in his arms, their faces now only inches apart. He could feel her breath mingling with his, smell the sweet scent of her perfume, a floral scent mixed with coconut. In that moment he was struggling with an overwhelming desire that he'd never felt before. Most people would probably laugh if they found out that at 26, he'd never _been _with a woman.

"Spencer," Liz's voice cut through his thoughts like a knife. He found her brown eyes in the dim light of the moon and met them, letting her know she had his full attention. She stared into his eyes for several minutes, looking torn, before she started again.

"When you were in Colorado, I realized something, and it's something I was afraid I'd never get a chance to tell you… because I was so scared things weren't going to turn out so good out there. I realize we've only been together for three weeks and only really known each other for a couple months, and it's insanely sudden. I don't even know if you're looking for commitment, but I know if I don't say this I'm going to regret it, so I'm saying it," she was aware she probably sounded like a rambling idiot at this point, but continued, "I've never felt the way I do about you with another guy, I hate being away from you, and when you come home, it makes my whole day. What I'm trying to say is, I love you Spencer." she finished, taking a deep breath.

Spencer was shocked, he hadn't expected to hear those three words coming from her for a long time. He'd never been a love at first sight type of person, but he'd realized he loved her the moment they'd first kissed. He moved his hand from her waist to her cheek, gently running his thumb from her temple to her jawbone.

"I love you, too," he said, the words feeling completely foreign on his tongue, he'd only ever said them to his mom, this was completely different.


	19. Chapter 19 First

_"All I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your light. And sooner or later it's over. I just don't want to miss you tonight" Goo Goo Dolls_

He brought her face to his, their lips finding each other with a hunger neither of them had expected. Spencer prayed she couldn't tell he was becoming quickly aroused. He wasn't sure what he was doing, if Liz was even ready to go that far, he had to get control of himself. It wasn't helping that her top was a midriff and his hand was resting on her bare, lower back, her skin soft and warm beneath his fingertips. Nor was it helping matters how quickly the kiss was intensifying.

Spencer shifted positions slightly, pulling Liz on top of him. He couldn't comprehend reason with her this close. He'd fought falling in love with her, because love meant attachment, and attachment meant the possibility of getting hurt. Hurt, wasn't a place he wanted to go back to. How did he fight this, though? It wasn't something he could logic his way out of, hell, he couldn't even think logically right now. He felt possessed by this physical desire before her, completely possessed by this physical wanting. He could list the reasons this was a bad idea, but at this point he wasn't even sure they mattered anymore.

His hands played with the fabric at the edge of her shirt, pushing it up, just slightly revealing more of her skin. Liz's reaction surprised him, she tightened her grasp on his shoulders and deepened the kiss. Any amount of logic and restraint Spencer had left, fled his body. He pushed the shirt farther up. Liz let go of his shoulders, pulling the shirt over her head, then moving to pull Spencer's off.

His uncertainty was apparent as they continued undressing each other, his hands shaking. Her every touch sent electric currents through his body, every kiss seemed to consume him. He still expected to wake up tomorrow to find her gone, the whole thing a dream, guys like him didn't get girls like her. He felt her lips begin to explore down the planes of his chest, each kiss soft as a whisper. When his lips began exploring her body, he heard her let out a small noise, something between a groan and sigh. He was pretty sure it was a happy noise, ecstatic even.

Afterwards, he held her close, her head on his chest, both hands enveloped in his. The exhaustion that had plagued them earlier seemed to have disappeared. He noticed Elizabeth seemed distant, probably lost in her own thoughts like he was.

"Is everything okay?" he asked quietly.

"Perfect," she said, finding his eyes in the darkness, "I was just thinking how glad I am it was you."

"What was me?" he asked, promptly confused.

"That I lost my virginity to," she replied sheepishly.

His eyebrows arched, he'd assumed she'd been intimate with previous boyfriends, it wouldn't have surprised him this day in time, nor would he have thought any less of her for it.

"This is going to sound weird coming from a twenty-six year old, but you were my first too," he said, returning the sheepish grin.

It was late when they finally fell asleep, and Spencer, normally an early riser, was surprised to find it already after nine. Elizabeth was still asleep, so he got up and dressed, going out into the kitchen to make coffee. He then sat down to compose the daily letter he always wrote to his mother, his way of making up for never being able to visit. He'd always told her everything, but he'd withheld the fact that he was now in a relationship with Elizabeth, and he knew it was time to tell her. He began writing, telling her about the case in Colorado, a couple books he'd read, then finally the part about Elizabeth.

_I'm dating someone now, her name is Elizabeth Thomas. I told you about her- she's been staying with me so I could help her through some stuff. I may bring her to meet you next time I get time off, I think you'll like her. I hope you're doing good._

_Love,_

_Spencer_

There was no reason to include more details than that, she wouldn't remember who Liz was by tomorrow, probably. He was just sealing and filling out the envelope, when he heard movement from behind him. Elizabeth came into the kitchen, wearing one of his button downs over a pair of shorts. The shirt hung loosely on her small frame, not surprising since he was almost a full foot taller than her. He liked it though, seeing her in his shirt, he wasn't really sure why, but it made him happy.

"Morning," she said brightly, "I hope you don't mind, I borrowed one of your shirts,"

"Not at all. Did you sleep well?"

"I did," she said, shooting him a smile over her shoulder, as she fixed a cup of coffee. "What about you?"

"Very well, just later than I normally do, not that I'm complaining, I just normally don't get to sleep in during the week," he said, in his typical rambling fashion.

She sat down to his left, squeezing his hand before delving back into the college course catalog. Occasionally she would ask him which course sounded more interesting, or if he'd taken certain ones. Once she was finished filling out the forms, Spencer took them and the letter to the mailbox.

When he came back in, he could here the upbeat music of what he was pretty sure was, "Dirty Little Secret," by The All American Rejects coming from Liz's room, a sign that she was getting dressed for the day. He found himself uncharacteristically singing along as he straightened up the kitchen. About twenty minutes later Liz came back into the living room, wearing jeans, and a dark blue top.

"So, what are you doing today?" he asked.

"I haven't really made any plans, I thought about going to see a movie, but other than that…" she said, her voice trailing off.

"I could come with you to the movie if you'd like," he offered.

"That would be great, we can find something besides the romantic comedy I was planning on seeing,"

"No, I mean don't change the movie because I decided to come along," he said grabbing his keys.

The movie proved to be very much out of Spencer's normal taste, it was cute, and most importantly Elizabeth seemed to enjoy it, but he was most definitely not the romantic comedy type of guy.

"So, I was thinking, maybe I could see what the rest of the team was up to and we could go out to dinner tonight, so you could finally meet them,"

He'd accepted that he couldn't keep his personal life hidden from his teammates. He spent more time with them then he did at home. They weren't just colleagues, they were also his friends. Friends who were growing very curious.

"That would be fun," she said with a smile, "It'll be nice to finally meet your friends."


	20. Chapter 20 Meeting The Team

****So, this is it, the final chapter. Hope you enjoyed!****

**Chapter 20. Meeting The Team**

Spencer hadn't expected Hotch or Rossi to come out with them, and was more than a little shocked when they said they would. He tried not to be a pessimist about it, not to think that the only reason they were probably coming was to see what kind of girl would date a guy like him.

"They're all coming!" Liz said, incredulous, this had seemed like a much better idea when Spencer had been sure Hotch and Rossi wouldn't come.

"The whole team, plus Will and Kevin, of course."

"Of course," she said faintly, sitting on the edge of the couch, her nerves suddenly becoming overbearing.

"What's wrong," he asked, sitting down beside her.

"Nothing, well other than the fact that I'm pretty sure Emily hates me, and Rossi and Hotch are slightly intimidating people to be around for more than like two seconds. Oh, and did I mention the fact that they'll probably freak out when they find out I'm seventeen," she said, her voice uncharacteristically high.

"I could call it off, make up an excuse," he offered, hating seeing her so upset.

"Don't be silly, I'm just nervous, I'll be fine by tonight," she said, praying that was the truth.

Spencer studied Elizabeth as they drove to the restaurant, for the most part her nerves seemed to have slowly subsided throughout the day. She wore a black blouse and pants, the contrast against her pale skin was breathtaking.

As he pulled in he quickly spotted, Esther, Garcia's vintage Cadillac, in the nearly empty parking lot. It looked like they would be one of the only, and definitely the biggest party there. Once inside, he led Liz to the table, seeing that Garcia and Kevin were there, as well as Hotch and Rossi. Did they have to be early to everything? He'd hoped Derek, who was the best person he knew at lightening moods, would have been there first. Lightening moods was also a talent of Garcia's, only she got exceedingly nervous around Rossi.

He saw Hotch's eyes focus on them as they got closer to the table. Rossi leaned over and said something to him, before both stood, causing Garcia and Kevin's attention to shift from their conversation. Garcia waved, as Kevin just sat quietly.

"Hi guys, Kevin," Spencer said as they reached the table. He still couldn't seem to include Kevin in the informal grouping. "This is my girlfriend, Elizabeth Thomas."

"Well, Ms. Thomas, it's very nice to meet you," Rossi said, extending a hand, "I'm David Rossi, but everyone calls me Dave,"

"I remember you, we met briefly at the BAU a couple months ago, and please, it's Liz,"

Hotch was next to introduce himself, and Liz quickly saw that Spencer hadn't been kidding when he said the man didn't smile. Garcia quickly introduced Kevin, who just gave a small wave.

"Don't tell me you started the party without me," a deep voice said from behind them.

Spencer turned slightly in his chair, already knowing it was Derek, he was followed by Emily, JJ, and Will.

"You know it wouldn't be a party without you, Derek," Liz said with a laugh, as he sat down on her left.

"So Elizabeth, tell us about yourself," Hotch said promptly after everyone was seated.

She suddenly knew how her previous boyfriends must have felt meeting her parents for the first time.

"Well, I'll be a freshman at Virginia State in the fall, where I plan to major in English. I'm seventeen, eighteen in four months," she said, before falling silent, not really sure what answer he was looking for with the seriously vague question.

Hotch's eyes fell pointedly on Spencer for just a moment, before turning back to Liz. He'd seen the look a hundred times, "we'll talk later,"

"English, so do you plan to be a teacher," Rossi asked.

"No, a writer actually. It's been my passion since I was little."

"I wanted to be a pop star when I was little," Emily said offhandedly, causing several at the table to laugh. Elizabeth couldn't help feeling a rush of thanks to her for lightening the mood.

"Could you excuse me for just a moment, I need to use the ladies' room," Elizabeth said, rising to her feet. Truthfully, she just needed a breather from Hotch's probing stare, so she stood at the sink trying to gather her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Emily's voice startled her, and she turned quickly, almost losing her balance.

"I'm fine, I just had to get away from there for a second," she said.

"Don't worry, you're fine, Hotch just forgets to turn off the profiler button sometimes," she said, with a reassuring smile.

Elizabeth couldn't help wondering if she'd entered some parallel universe, since when was Emily the type to reassure her?

Back at the table, Hotch sat his sights on Spencer, "Seventeen, Spencer, don't you think that's a little young? Plus, she's a victim, have you considered it could just be transference?"

Spencer fought to stifle a groan, here we go again, he thought. It was like instant replay of the conversation with Emily.

"I understand that the fact she's seventeen, isn't ideal, and of course I'm sure it's not transference. She's not a victim now, just a girl, with a complicated past. I appreciate yours and everybody else's concern Hotch, but I care about Elizabeth, and we're happy together. I hope all of you can understand that." he said, sounding shockingly assertive.

Hotch and Rossi exchanged glances, "Well," Hotch started, "she's not the victim in a current case, and there's nothing in the books that say you can't date someone involved in a closed one, so I guess all I can say is, I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy."

Spencer almost breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you,"

"You have to admit they're perfect together," JJ said with a smile.

"There's no denying that, they seem completely compatible," Rossi said, making Spencer feel like he was suddenly, no longer in the room.

Spencer suddenly realized Liz and Emily had been gone longer than he'd expected, and glanced over his shoulder to see them coming back to the table.

Elizabeth stopped Emily about ten feet away, knowing she needed to relieve some of the awkwardness between them. "Thank you for coming to check on me," she said, her voice coming off a bit more formally than attended. "I know you're worried about Spencer getting hurt, but you don't need to, I'm crazy about him, hurting him is the last thing I'd ever do."

Emily nodded, "He's been through a lot, I just don't want to see him have to go through anything else." she said before walking toward the table again.

Elizabeth took her seat back between Derek and Spencer, who took her hand under the table. She noticed the atmosphere seemed more relaxed, and hoped that her and Spencer's relationship would finally be normal, at least until the next case.


End file.
